


Just Like You, We Live In Purgatory

by NotSoSilentSuicide



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Feels, Ghosts, Minor Injuries, Paranormal, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, Waverly/Doc brotp, Wayhaught - Freeform, basically a 13 ghosts au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSilentSuicide/pseuds/NotSoSilentSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole could honestly say that out of all the cases she expected to be assigned to handle on her first day as an agent for the Black Badge Division, this wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Ghostly Case

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and starting off angst-y stories with smut? Oh well. Also, I'm not too sure if where Wynonna and Doc took Constance was somewhere outside of the Triangle, but for this story, it was inside the Triangle.

When Nicole awoke, she could hear the shower in her apartment running. The sunlight peered in through her curtains, coloring her walls a faint turquoise. She rolled onto her back with a happy grin on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. The steam coming from the hot shower was pouring into the room from the small crack in the door. Nicole could hear Waverly humming softly to herself, and that alone was enough to brighten Nicole's day more than the sun ever could.

She was more than willing to just lay in bed with her arms crossed behind her head while she listened to all the noises Waverly made all day. By the sound of her phone blaring out a bland ringtone, life had other plans for her. Waverly ceased her humming, and with an irritated sigh, Nicole flipped back onto her stomach so she could reach her phone that was ringing and vibrating on her bedside drawer.

"Hello?" said Nicole, running a hand over her eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Good morning to you, too, Haughtpants." greeted Wynonna dryly, clearly aggravated by being awake so early herself. "Are you ready for your first mission as an agent for the Black Badge?"

"Too early," mumbled Nicole, her voice muffled as her face was pressed into the mattress.

"I think someone's gotten lazy on their time off." countered Wynonna in a sing-song voice, and if Nicole was awake enough, she would have commented that it was horribly off-pitch.

It was true, Nicole _had_ gotten somewhat lazy since her little "vacation" from the station. Nedley refused to let her step foot in their until she was fully recuperated. Nicole had tried numerous times to get him to change his mind, but after the third time he had caught her sneaking inside and lurking at her desk, he had threatened to take her badge away, so she had given up. But that didn't mean she was unhappy about it.

Quite the opposite actually, because with Waverly nursing her back to health, there was no way she could be upset. Waverly had insisted that she was in good hands, and Nicole could honestly say her girlfriend _was_ good with her hands. The memory of one of their little escapades brought a heat to Nicole's cheeks and between her legs. She cleared her throat awkwardly as she reminded herself that she was on the phone with her girlfriend's _sister_ , and she shouldn't be thinking of such risque things in the middle of their conversation.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in an hour." grumbled Nicole, pushing herself onto her elbows as she looked over at her clock.

"Tell Waverly I said to come along too... All hands on deck for this one, Dolls said." said Wynonna, and Nicole could hear her take a sip of something, and by the yelp and the string of obscenities, she figured it was coffee.

"Will do," responded Nicole before she ended the call.

She sprawled back out across the bed like a starfish on her stomach as she mentally prepared herself for the day. She could still hear the shower running, and she could still feel the steam fighting off the bitter cold that was settled in the air of her bedroom. A sly grin twisted her lips as she glanced over at the bathroom door. Wasting no time at all, Nicole threw the comforter off of her body, and was tip toeing over.

She internally patted herself on the back for greasing up the old hinges so they wouldn't creak and groan every time the door was opened. Nicole carefully stripped her body of her clothes, and quietly pulled back the curtain enough to slip inside. Waverly was cleansing her front, and Nicole was certain that she was none the wiser. Just as she was about to wrap the shorter woman in her arms, Waverly whirled around, and placed a heated kiss right on her mouth.

"Got you," whispered Waverly, crossing her hands behind Nicole's neck.

"What?" mumbled Nicole absentmindedly, still reeling from the kiss.

"You didn't think I'd feel the chill when you opened the curtain, babe?" countered Waverly with a smirk, bringing their lips together again, but slower this time.

"I clearly didn't think it through." muttered Nicole with an eye roll.

Instead of saying anything else, Waverly surged up to continue their kiss. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's slick waist, moaning as their bare bodies touched. To have Waverly all slippery and wet as they ground against each other was quite the turn on in Nicole's opinion. Her breath ghosted over the flesh of Waverly's neck as she slowly kissed her lower and lower. Waverly brushed her fingers through Nicole's dampening hair, and inclined her head to give her girlfriend better access.

Nicole pushed Waverly up against the tile wall, and brought her left leg up to wrap around her waist. It only spurred her forward as nimble fingers dug into her back as the shower head rained down on them. As she licked, nipped, and sucked on Waverly's pulse point, she entered her with two fingers seeing as she was literally soaked. Waverly gasped as her head fell back against the wall behind her, and she bit her bottom lip hard as Nicole began thrusting inside of her.

"Oh god!" moaned Waverly, bucking her hips to meet Nicole's hand.

Nicole felt herself being pulled forward by the leg around her waist. She put her hand flat against the wall beside Waverly's head, and found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from her writhing girlfriend's face. Waverly's mouth was hanging open as moans came pouring out, and she was furrowing her eyebrows in a look of concentration. When she opened her eyes just marginally, she caught Nicole staring, and bit her lip seductively before she pulled Nicole by her neck to crash their lips together.

Nicole felt her own hips buck forward, looking for some sort of contact and friction. Waverly seemed to notice just how aroused her girlfriend was, and her hand snaked down between their bodies. They swallowed each others' moans as Waverly slid a couple fingers into Nicole. Her thumb brushed over Nicole's clit, and her breath hitched when the officer repeated the action on her. The water was clinging to Waverly's eyelashes, but she paid them no mind as she went to work on Nicole, and having the favor returned.

Once Nicole pulled back far enough to lick the drop of water that was sliding down her throat, Waverly came while calling out Nicole's name loud enough for the name to bounce off the walls and echo in the tiny space. Just hearing her girlfriend scream her name as she came all over her hand was enough to send Nicole over the edge right along with her. Their faces were red from the heat and the exertion. They both shuddered as they pulled their fingers out.

"Guess I need to clean up again." mumbled Waverly against Nicole's lips, her eyes closed as stars danced behind her eyelids. "Who was on the phone?"

"Your sister, and apparently I have my first case as a Black Badge agent." said Nicole with a grin. "It's all hands on deck, so you're coming with me."

"Great," said Waverly absentmindedly as she stepped under the jet of water.

...

Hector Mills grinned to himself as he patted his heavy pocket. He got himself quite the reward when he happened to stumble across some blonde witch buried up to her neck in salt. She was babbling to herself when he crept over to her, and she wept tears of relief and joy when she spotted another person. She had promised him anything his heart desired so long as he released her from her own personal hell.

So when he told her that he wanted the power to raise the dead to form an army that would take care of those damn Earp's, he was ecstatic when she handed him a pyramid-shaped object that twisted like a Rubik's cube. It had thirteen scribbled symbols that were aligned, and she had given him specific instructions to taunt the Black Badge enough to get their attention. Then she told him that there was a specific house, _her_ house, that the pyramid belonged inside.

She had insisted that she wouldn't need the home anymore considering that she quickly hauled ass out of Purgatory. So that's exactly where he was off to. Just as he pushed back a thicket, his eyes landed on a huge house that was made out of what looked like glass. He darted forward in excitement, his eyes flashing red as he couldn't contain himself. He stopped shortly at the door, carefully reaching a hand out to touch the glass, but it didn't feel like glass... It felt thicker, like it was meant to keep anything and everything out. What he didn't know was that it was designed to keep things _in_.

Hector wasted no time in throwing open the door. There was no furniture to be seen, but he couldn't care less. The witch told him to find the stairs leading to the lower level of the house, and once he found it, he took them two at a time. As he went further and further down, the sunlight disappeared. He reached a hand out to steady himself as he descended the staircase. Just when he began regretting not bringing any type of light, a green glow illuminated through the darkness.

His feet finally reached the landing, and he took a look around. There were rows and rows of empty glass cages. It perplexed Hector that they were built into the house, yet there was nothing inside. As he took a step towards one of the cages, he ghosted his fingertips along the wall. There was writing engraved over the wall, and he felt the words rather than read them. But they were in a language he didn't understand, but the one thing that caught his attention was the large symbol carved into the thick glass. It matched one of the symbols on the pyramid.

He was getting lost within the maze of glass, and had he not been a revenant, he would be shaking in his boots by how eerily it felt inside the house. After what felt like hours, he finally found the podium that the witch told him to look for. Hector took off in a run towards it, and pulled the pyramid out of his pocket.

" _Twist the pyramid until all the symbols are split up. Then, place the pyramid onto the podium, but be careful, dear, and whatever you do..._ " the witch had said before glancing him up and down with a feral grin. " _Don't you dare forget to wear the glasses. It would be in your favor to get out as fast as you can after you set it off, but make sure those damn Earps get inside._ "

Hector had done what he was told by teasing and taunting the Black Badge by killing several people and sending taunting letters to the police department. Once he was certain that he had taken care of that, he felt relief as he twisted the pyramid until all the symbols were in every which way, and unbeknownst to him, the symbols on the glass doors of the cages began to glow. He cautiously placed the pyramid onto the podium, and to his utter shock, loud screeches pierced through the air. He jumped high into the air, and whirled around. The doors to the cages began to slowly open up, but nothing happened.

With furrowed brows, he picked up the glasses that the witch warned him about, and put them over his eyes. He looked around... to find nothing. Anger began boiling deep inside his gut, and he turned to punch at the glass walls. Of course it had no affect, but after he unleashed his fury onto it for a good minute, he turned around, ready to leave so he could come up with some other idea to get the Earps. A hand was around his throat in an instant,  and he found himself pinned to the wall.

A grotesque face was glowering at Hector, and what startled him the most was the fact that when he tried to take a swing at the man, his hand went right through him. And he wasn't alone. Several other people were crowding around the ugly man. There was a woman with blood pouring out of a gash on her throat, and it was coating the front of her white dress. A man with a pick axe embedded into the back of his skull stood beside her.

There was a headless body standing just behind the man holding Hector, and when he glanced down, he saw the headless body's hand holding its severed head. There were lots more of these people, but Hector couldn't take the time to take them all in before the ugly man slammed him onto the glass floor. He tried again to kick out at him, but his foot went through his body yet again, and that's when the horrifying realization set in.

"I asked to have a dead army, so she gave me ghosts?!" yelped Hector in anger. This wasn't what he was expecting.

Different pairs of hands grabbed him, and his anger was soon replaced by fear. They might not be able to kill him, but they could certainly tear him limb from limb, and that's just what they did. The green glow reflected off the blood covering the floor, and the ghosts turned away from what was left of Hector. They had been caged for several decades in their glass tombs, and now they were furious. Furious, but also free to roam around the house... The same house that the Black Badge was about to investigate.


	2. Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly sees something interesting, yet eerie

When a freshly clean Nicole and Waverly stepped foot into the station, Wynonna was just about to walk out, resulting in a collision. Wynonna, who was glancing at her phone, was sent toppling over. Nicole would have helped her, she really would have, but there was a box of doughnuts in one hand, and a coffee in the other. She had her priorities to think about.

Wynonna's head snapped up, ready to unleash either a string of harsh words or a round from Peacemaker (she hadn't decided yet) at whoever dared to trip her, but when her eyes landed on Haught, she decided to go with the Peacemaker idea, but when her eyes landed on the box of doughnuts, a bright smile overtook her features, and she was on her feet in an instant.

"I was just about to go out and get a few of these bad boys." exclaimed Wynonna, her hand already inside the box, but Nicole snatched it away. "Oh c'mon! I want my bad boy."

"I'm sure you do love bad boys, but you can't open a box of doughnuts in the middle of the station!" insisted Nicole quietly. "It's like opening a pack of gum in a classroom! Everyone'll come swarming."

"Smart thinking, Haught," remarked Wynonna thoughtfully before she snatched away the cup of steaming coffee from Nicole's other hand. "Didn't I tell you that you picked a smart one, baby girl? I knew I liked you."

"You did," agreed Waverly, standing on the tips of her toes so she could give Nicole a sweet kiss on the cheek, and then she snatched the cup away from Wynonna with a smirk. "But she's mine."

Wynonna pouted while mumbling under her breath as she maneuvered her way to the BBD office. Waverly giggled, taking a sip of the coffee before she returned it to its rightful owner. Nicole shook her head with a lopsided grin, but followed the Earp sisters to the office. Now, Nicole had technically stepped inside the office before, but she was threatened with treason, and the other time was when the town descended into chaos.

She was struck by how... regular it was. Now that she was filled in on the ugly truth behind what was happening in Purgatory, she didn't quite now what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. It was just a regular office, and Nicole felt a little childish at her excitement for anything else. She dropped the box onto the table, and Wynonna was already tearing into it like a wild dog.

Doc came sauntering into the room without a care in the world, and plopped into one of the chairs. He put both his feet up on the table top, and Wynonna quickly snatched the doughnuts away as to avoid them coming into contact with Doc's dirty boots. Dolls turned to glare at Doc's laid back posture, and then turned to give Wynonna a blank stare.

"What? You said all hands on deck, so I brought in Doc." she defended herself.

"I'm always happy to offer my services to the Earps when it's needed." drawled Doc, reaching up to flick the brim of his hat out of his eyes.

"That doesn't matter, I just want your feet _off_ the table and away from our new case." said Dolls, standing rigid with his arms crossed behind his back. "What we have here, is a bunch of kidnapped and murdered girls."

"Girls sure do get kidnapped a lot here." mused Nicole with an arched eyebrow, but closed her mouth when Dolls turned to stare blankly at her.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" Dolls asked rhetorically.

"I suppose so," muttered Nicole, taking a seat beside Wynonna, and Waverly took a seat on her other side.

"Well, we have received taunts from the revenant who did this, and he sent us pictures and letters describing a house far off into the woods... Apparently he loved his privacy." informed Dolls, flipping open the file, and laying out pictures and letters.

The group leaned forward, intending to read over the evidence. Waverly reached over to the picture of the glass house. She was fascinated by all of the clockwork and gears inside, and had it not been under such dire circumstances, she'd be excited to go visit the house... Who was she kidding? Despite the impending doom, she was still ecstatic that she was practically bouncing in her seat.

The second her fingertips grazed over the picture, her smile faded as a sharp pain pierced just behind her eyeballs. Her eyes slammed shut, the world spinning, and when she opened them, there were flashes of images dancing in front of her. There were so many people. There were men, women, even a _child_. The one thing that linked them together was their intense agony, sorrow, and fury. They were all injured in some type of way that should have killed them. _Are they dead?_

They were trapped somewhere... Just behind impenetrable glass that had writing engraved in it... _Latin_. Before she had time to really read it, the words were gone, but not before she could discern that it was meant to bind something. She just couldn't tell what. And then she saw the symbols hovering just over the people. There were thirteen of the symbols, but she only counted twelve people. What startled her was that there was someone who looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out from where.

And just like that, the flashes were over, and when she blinked, Nicole had Waverly's chair pulled away from the table, and was crouched down in front of her with a look of concern on her face. Wynonna was by her side looking panicked.

"Are you alright?" questioned Nicole, the worry clear in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I... don't know?" said Waverly slowly, still unsure of what it was that she saw. "Why do you think something happened?"

"Because you were clutching your head like you were in pain." answered Wynonna, her voice a little uneven. "Then you started shaking like you were having a seizure or something."

"I did?" whispered Waverly, turning to look back at the picture, Nicole following her gaze.

"You never answered my question, Waves, are you okay?" repeated Nicole, putting a hand on her knee. "You don't have to go to the house if you don't feel up to it."

"Actually, this case requires-" started Dolls, but he was silenced by a glare from Wynonna.

"If she doesn't feel good enough to go, _she won't go_." she spat. Before Dolls could retort, Waverly cut it.

"No! I want to go, I'm fine!" she insisted with wide, pleading eyes.

Wynonna, who was used to the puppy dog eyes, turned away quickly before she could get pulled in, but poor Nicole was none the wiser about it. Waverly directed the puppy dog eyes right at her girlfriend with full force, and Nicole almost melted right there all over the floor. She'd never deny Waverly anything before, but once she used that look, Nicole would probably give her the moon if she asked for it.

"For the love of God woman!" exclaimed Wynonna. "You should have looked away!"

"It's too late, I'm trapped!" said Nicole somberly, her eyes still glued to Waverly's expression.

"Don't give in, Haught!" pleaded Wynonna.

"Must... say... yes." conceded Nicole with a frown.

"No!" cried Wynonna, hanging her head. "She's a goner... Nicole will surely be missed."

"Fine, if you're sure, I won't ask you to stay." said Nicole reluctantly, and Waverly's pout soon morphed into a megawatt smile.

"Wynonna has Peacemaker, and I have the puppy dog eyes... Our weapons are killer." giggled Waverly, wrapping her arms around Nicole's shoulders since they were pretty much eye level with Nicole kneeling in front of her.

"Really? I thought your weapon would be those guns of steel." Wynonna quipped, poking at Waverly's muscles.

"She's right," agreed Nicole with a grin. "Do you have a license to carry those?"

"Ladies," chimed in Dolls, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Now that we've established Waverly's weapon and the fact that she will be coming with us, can we please get back to the case?"

"Try your weapon out on him." Wynonna whispered loudly, and Dolls glared at her. "Or not... Definitely don't."

Once Nicole and Wynonna were convinced Waverly was fine, they found their way back to their chairs, but this time, they both sat on either side of Waverly. She smiled a little at how both were protective over her, but turned back to the file.

"This house looks awfully eerie to me." remarked Doc, taking a look at the picture. "Who constructs a house entirely out of glass?"

"This isn't just any glass. This looks impenetrable, like it can't be broken." corrected Waverly, inspecting the picture once more, but refrained herself from touching it.

"There is nothing a trusty stick of dynamite can't handle." countered Doc with a happy smile.

Waverly shook her head with an amused smile. When she noticed that everyone had their noses buried in evidence, she allowed herself to sit back and stare off into space, deep in thought. She was a little shaken up, but mostly perplexed by what she saw flashing across her vision. She didn't know those people, and she didn't understand why she felt their emotions.

 _Where were they?_ Waverly asked to no one in particular. Whoever they were, wherever they were, they were trapped and needed help. And what confused her further was that she just knew that it wasn't an accident. Someone put them there on purpose with the intent on capturing them. _Whoever trapped them... Are they the one who hurt them, too? Killed them?_ Those thoughts sent Waverly into another tailspin of questions like how was she able to see dead people?

Nicole turned to ask, "You okay, babe?" when Waverly growled in irritation of the lack of answers.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine!" said Waverly, kissing Nicole with the intent to distract her. "I'm just a little annoyed at the lack of answers."

"Which is why we're going to investigate until we find this bastard and have Wynonna send him back to Hell." responded Dolls without taking his eyes off a letter.

"Yeah," said Waverly quietly, unwilling to tell anyone about the people she saw, not until she figured it out herself. "So why don't we get more information right from the source?"

"Can't say no to that." agreed Dolls, slapping the letter down, and gathering everything back into the file. "We all stick together out in the woods, no exceptions."

"Can't say no to that." Nicole parroted with a grin, but it slipped when Dolls gave her another blank stare. _Jeez, talk about a tough crowd._

"When people split up in the woods, bad things happen." said Dolls grimly, refusing to meet Wynonna's eye. "Gear up everyone, we're going to be heading to this place in two minutes, no more no less."

And with that (and a few grumbles and complaints from Wynonna) everyone was gathering up equipment and safety gear. Waverly was finished first, so she carefully opened up the closed file. She was sure to keep her fingers away from the picture, lest she have another episode. Doc was right, there _was_ something eerie about the place, and it made Waverly a little tentative about going there, but it was the exact reason why she wanted to go.

"Hey, baby girl, you ready?" called Wynonna, twirling Peacemaker on her finger, and Waverly heard as it crashed to the floor followed by obscenities.

"I'm always ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we know who the psychic is! How do you like the story so far?

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta different from my other works, but it'll still have my touches of darkness and angst. What do you think of it so far?


End file.
